The Jaguar's Mother
by itachikitsune
Summary: The lioness has found her cub. But when RJ corners him once again, she explodes. Just how far will this lioness go to protect her cub? Will her cub's fragile heart survive yet another crippling betrayal? Part 2 of The Lioness's Cub series.
1. Chapter 1

The Jaguar's Mother

Theo was up in RJ's loft training. Said man, was also there watching. RJ couldn't figure out what was wrong with Theo. It seemed like he didn't want RJ to watch him train. It was like he was afraid of him. RJ stood and walked over to Theo. He stood behind Theo and tapped him on the shoulder. " Yes RJ?" sighed Theo. " Why are you afraid of me?" asked RJ.

Theo tensed. The last thing he wanted to do was tell RJ what was wrong. He was afraid of RJ. He scared Theo because he couldn't read him. Not only that, but he couldn't tell where he was. It drove him nuts because he hated surprises. He liked to know where everyone was. He could do that with Lily and Casey because he had talked to them and made a system for himself, without telling them why he needed them to always make a sound before they came to him, and before they touched him.

The sounds were unique to them. They never copied each others. He always knew where they were and that made him relax. RJ on the other hand, was almost as silent as Master Swoop, but even he made a sound. Theo couldn't stand the constant mind numbing fear that swept through him when he knew RJ was in the room, but silent as a mouse.

" I'm not afraid of you." said Theo. " Yes you are. I can see it on your eyes." said RJ. His hand on Theo's shoulder became more restraining. It was like he knew Theo was going to bolt. Luckily, Theo knew a trick Master Swoop taught him. Theo stepped in close kicked his leg out sideways. RJ lost his balance and fell sideways. He never let go of Theo's shoulder but Theo expected it. He shifted his weight to one foot and mirrored RJ's fall. He landed on his hands and pushed off. He twisted in mid air and dislodged RJ's hold on him.

He let his body fall backwards and landed in a crouch. Straightening up, he looked at RJ who was on the floor, on his back. He was using his elbows to prop himself up. " I don't appreciate getting grabbed." said Theo. RJ stood and walked over to stand in front of Theo. " Why are you afraid of me?" asked RJ. A second time. " I'm not." RJ cut him off. He was tired of this game. He wanted to know why and he wanted to know now. " Yes you are! Answer me!" screamed RJ.

Theo stepped back instinctively at the loud voice. A shudder went through him as he heard RJ growl.

" Antagonizing my student, RJ?" asked Master Swoop. " He's not answering my question and he's not your student!" hissed RJ. As soon as Master Swoop dropped into RJ's loft, he knew something was wrong. Theo was giving off the feeling of being trapped. He had felt that as he was walking.

Theo never gave that off unless RJ was in close proximity. " On the contrary RJ, he is my student. He was mine the minute you said yes to me training him." said Master Swoop. He walked over to Theo and stood at his side. He was very attuned to RJ and knew exactly where he was. " Theo, would you care to come with me back to my place? I want to talk to you." said Master Swoop. " I would like to, yes. If that's OK with RJ." said Theo. " Yes, it's fine." said RJ.

He was way too cheerful all off a sudden and Theo was put on edge. The reason Master Swoop was attuned to RJ was because he'd trained him. Before he even met him, he could tell where RJ was. He had a brashness about him. He gave himself away by letting his wolf side run rampant when he wanted something. He could literally feel when RJ was near because he never hid it.

Master swoop offered his arm to Theo and he grabbed on. Master Swoop levitated off the ground and then suddenly stopped. " Relax, you know this won't work until you do." said Master Swoop.

**( A.N. Hi Itachikitsune here, this is the second installment of The Lioness's Cub series. Anything in italics is mental speech. Anything other then that is verbal. Also, like I said before, I wrote the second one first so this will not be consistent with the first one. Hope you like it, Itachikitsune.)**


	2. Chapter 2

Theo slowly relaxed and they continued on into Theo's vine exit. RJ had no idea it was also a short cut to Master Swoop's place. They landed on his patio and Theo let go. Master Swoop started walking and Theo fallowed him.

" You don't have to be afraid of me." said Master Swoop. Gently. Theo walked beside him and shyly grabbed his arm again. They were walking through the forest that was close by.

As they were walking, Theo relaxed. " Now tell me what happened." said Master Swoop. " I was training and he was watching me. Then he walked up to me and put a hand on my shoulder and asked me why I was afraid of him. I told him I wasn't and twisted out of his grip. He walked up to me again and demanded to know why I was afraid of him." said Theo. Master Swoop could feel Theo start shaking and stopped.

He reached over with his opposite hand and gently removed Theo's hand from his arm. He stepped in front of him and put hand underneath his chin tilting his head up. " Let's go for a run." said Master Swoop. Gently. He stepped to the side and turned back around. They crouched down and sprang up, landing in their animal spirit's counter forms.

As Theo and Master Swoop took off, he felt the bond between them pulse and reopen. They kept their bond closed when they were near RJ. When Theo came to Master Swoop for help, he knew something was wrong. Theo had too much pride to ask for help. So when he did, Master Swoop kept himself open minded and let Theo talk. Theo eventually told him he was blind. He also told him he didn't know what to do in the case of Lily, Casey, and RJ. He told him he could tell the other two they had to make a sound when near him and before touching him.

Master Swoop felt drawn to Theo. When Theo told him he was blind and that RJ scared him, Master Swoop felt a bond form, and in the process, gained his second animal spirit. It was a lioness. But he supposed, that was because of how close he felt to Theo. After words, Theo let him touch him and their bond fully formed. It turned out, both could transform into their animal spirits.

The bond between them allowed them to communicate telepathically when in their animal forms. Theo's form was of course, a jaguar. He figured out later, why he suddenly had the ability to transform into a jaguar. It was because he let Master Swoop in past his barriers. He was longing for someone to understand him and when he talked to Master Swoop, he found that someone. Pretty soon, that bond increased to the point of Master Swoop feeling protective of Theo.

The bond allowed Master Swoop to feel Theo's emotions. Though it was one sided. _" I hate that feeling."_ said Theo.

_" What do you mean?"_ asked Master Swoop. _" That fear. The constant, numbing, paralyzing, fear, that comes with RJ_ _suddenly popping up outta nowhere."_ said Theo. He let out a sad yowl and sank down to the ground.

Master Swoop stopped and ran back to Theo. He curled around the shaking cat and laid his head down.

_" Can you change back for me please?"_ asked Master Swoop. _" Yes."_ whispered Theo. Master Swoop uncurled from around him and sat down in front of him. He felt Theo transform back and did the same.

He wrapped his arms around Theo and brought him to his chest. " It's OK. You can let go now." said Master Swoop. Theo snuggled into him and cried. His hands clenched into Master Swoop's shirt and his heart broke at hearing him cry. He rocked him back and forth and started purring. Theo slowly calmed down and stopped crying. He continued rocking him and Theo slowly relaxed. He felt him shift and smiled. That was his baby and he was finally relaxed. He shifted down into his second form and picked Theo up in his teeth.

**( A.N. The term 'Snapped back in', will be used quite a bit. It means they stopped any mental conversation and zone back in on what's being said outside of their minds. It's like coming out a trance. Please PM me if this confuses you and I will be glad to help you.**


	3. Chapter 3

He felt him tense, and released a slow, soothing purr. _" It's alright, I won't drop you."_ said Master Swoop. He took off with Theo clenched in his teeth. It was calming and Theo relaxed. Master Swoop was a mother to him and he felt safe with him. _" I should be able to tell when he's in the room."_ said Theo. _" You can't because he's hiding it._ _When I_ _went to train him, I knew he was there right away. His animal spirit is like flashing a neon sign in your eyes. It blares_ _and he's learned to hide that._ _That's why you can't sense him."_ said Master Swoop.

He ran for a little bit before stopping. He laid down and set Theo between his paws. He started licking him in long, slow, strokes. Theo relaxed during his bath and fell asleep. Master Swoop wondered how Theo could still train under RJ when in constant fear. He nosed Theo and realized he had fallen asleep. His cub was fully relaxed. He gently grabbed Theo and pulled him back so he was against his chest and on his paws. He laid his head down on his cub and fell asleep.

He was awoken an hour later by a distressed yowl. He woke up and stood. He knew that shouldn't have been possible as Theo should have been on his paws. He listened and heard the yowl again. He zeroed in on it and took off. He felt a steady wave of fear coming off of Theo and sighed. He'd had another nightmare which consisted of RJ cornering him and demanding answers. They were happening every time he came to visit.

He found Theo and stopped a few feet away. _" Theo, it's me."_ said Master Swoop. Theo tensed and curled into a ball. _" No, no, no."_ whispered Theo. He was yowling and it broke Master Swoop's heart.

_" I'm sorry."_ said Theo. Master Swoop felt him shift back and did the same. Theo crawled over to his mother and Master Swoop opened his arms. Theo curled into his chest and his mother enfolded him into his arms. " Your OK. It was just a nightmare." said Master Swoop. " I'm sorry." said Theo. " Oh Sweetheart no, it was not your fault. Your allowed to have nightmares." said Master Swoop. " It shouldn't be effecting me like this. I shouldn't be this afraid of him. The only time I'm afraid is if he's suddenly there. He could be sitting there for hours and I'd never know it. I hate feeling like this." said Theo.

He choked on a sob and cried. Master Swoop started purring and Theo slowly relaxed. " Mommy I need you." whispered Theo. He froze as he realized what he said. " Relax, I'm not mad." said Master Swoop. " Your not?" asked Theo. " No. take it easy Cub." said Master Swoop. Theo relaxed as he felt his mother purr. His hands clenched in his shirt and he snuggled into his arms. " Do you want to sleep?" asked Master Swoop. " Yes." said Theo. Master Swoop went to stand and Theo's hands tightened in his shirt. " Don't leave me please." said Theo.

" Relax, I'm just moving you to the patio." said Master Swoop. He picked him up like a baby and Theo's arms wrapped around his neck. He slowly rose off the ground and Theo tensed. " I'm not going to drop you. Relax." said Master Swoop.

He floated over to his patio and touched down. He walked to the glass door and stepped inside. The nice thing about his patio was that it was heated, wooden floors and all. He went over to his swing and sat down. As the welcoming heat surrounded Theo, he relaxed and fell asleep in his mother's arms. Master Swoop rocked Theo back and forth. He wondered why he was so afraid of him levitating. It didn't make sense. He figured something happened to make him this scared. Little did he know, just how right he was.

He fell asleep, but not before whispering, " I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere." in Theo's ear. Master Swoop woke up an hour later. He blinked his eyes and stretched as much as he was able with his baby on top of him. He felt Theo purring in his sleep and smiled. He was glad Theo had finally fallen asleep without, a nightmare this time.

**( A.N. Master Swoop is called a she, when is his lioness form. Though it only occurs in the last few chapters.)**


	4. Chapter 4

Theo mumbled and jerked awake. " Did I fall asleep on you again? I'm sorry." said Theo. " Relax and go back to sleep." said Master Swoop. Theo mumbled an OK and snuggled back down in his arms, falling back to sleep a few seconds later. He slept for two hours before Master Swoop woke him up.

He struck his hand in Theo's hair and gently massaged his scalp. " Theo." called Master Swoop. Theo mumbled so he knew he heard him. " Come on Theo, wake up for me." called Master Swoop. Gently. Theo squirmed a bit and his eyes blinked open. " Why'd you have to wake me up? I was sleeping so well and felt safe for once." said Theo.

" Sorry, but I had to wake you. You have to get back or RJ will be wondering where you are." said Master Swoop.

" Fine." sighed Theo. " Are you pouting?" asked Master Swoop. With a smile. " No." said Theo. Master Swoop chuckled and stood. He set Theo down and he unwrapped his arms from around his mother's neck. He turned to the vine cover entrance and slowly rose off the ground. " See you Momma." said Theo. He floated over to the vine covered entrance and went through. He came out the other side and landed in the loft.

A second later, he wished he hadn't. All at once, he was bombarded with the feeling of being watched.

" Theo, what have you been hiding from my son?" asked Master Finn. Theo backed himself into a corner. " Yes, what have you been hiding from RJ?" asked Master Guin. Theo felt the wall behind him and slid down to his knees. " You called the masters?! Why would you do that?" asked Theo.

" I'm going to find out what your hiding, one way, or another." said RJ. Meanwhile, back with Master Swoop. He sighed and sat back down on his swing. He wondered what Theo was doing. He dozed off.

An ear piercing scream woke Master Swoop ten minutes later. He felt the bond he shared with Theo pulse with terror. He heard the scream again and guessed Theo had yelled out mentally. " Mommy!" The second terror filled scream had Master Swoop levitating out of his swing and over to the vine covered entrance. He floated through and went down a different tunnel. He landed in a back room and felt the presence of Fran. " Master Swoop, what are you doing here?" asked Fran. " Theo called me." said Master Swoop.

Fran knew Theo and Master Swoop were close, but she wondered why he called Master Swoop. " Why would Theo call you when RJ's here with the other masters?" asked Fran. " RJ is part of the problem." said Master Swoop. He froze as the rest of what she'd said registered. " No, please tell me he didn't." whispered Master Swoop. In shock. Fran saw Master Swoop's face crumble and made a sound. She then walked over to him and made another sound before leading him to the door. She stopped to open it and walked through.

She walked him to the stairs and stopped. He turned to her. " Thank you Fran. You don't know how much this means to me." said Master Swoop. " Your welcome. I know you and Theo are close. Your like a father to him." said Fran. Master Swoop chuckled. " No not quite, but your close." said Master Swoop. He turned back around and felt for the banister. Once he found where it was, he bolted up the stairs, taking two at a time.

He burst through the loft door and it hit the opposite wall with a bang. The masters and RJ jumped as they heard the door bang and whirled around. Master Swoop stood there with a furious look on his face. As Master Swoop stood there, he felt the presence of all the masters. " What are they all doing here RJ." asked Master Swoop.

" Theo's hiding something and I want to know what it is." said RJ.


	5. Chapter 5

" Yes, I too would like to know what my student is hiding." said Master Phant. If looks could kill, they would have been a pile of smoking ashes. " So instead of asking him nicely, you see fit to corner him?" asked Master Swoop. Dangerously. " We're not cornering him and how would you know? Your blind." said Master Phant.

A low growl had them all taking a step back. Another ear piercing scream burst from Theo's lips and Master Swoop's attention shifted. He walked forward and forced his way through the masters. He knelt down in front of Theo a few feet away. He knew Theo was crying. The thing that was once a nightmare had come to pass. But this, this was so much worse. " Theo stop, it's OK." said Master Swoop.

He scooted closer to Theo and laid his hands on top of Theo's clenched fists. Theo's head lifted and he sniffled. " Is it really you?" asked Theo. " Yes Cub, it's me." said Master Swoop. A broken sob left Theo's lips and he launched himself into Master Swoop's arms. He caught him and rocked him back and forth. " You came Mommy. Thank you." whispered Theo. Apparently, it wasn't whispered quietly enough. " You don't have a mother." said RJ.

Shocked gasped rang throughout the room. All except Master Swoop. Theo cried harder and Master Swoop whispered in his ear. " Wrap your arms around my neck. I'm going to pick you up." Theo wrapped his arms around his mother's neck and he picked him up. He stood with Theo in his arms like a baby and turned to RJ. " How dare you. If I didn't have my baby in my arms right now, you would be in sever pain." said Master Swoop. His voice softened as he shifted his attention to Theo. _" Hey. For us to get out of here, I need to go through the masters."_ said Master Swoop. _" OK."_ said Theo. He walked through with Theo in his arms and was almost to the door, when a voice stopped him.

" He isn't your baby. Your his teacher and nothing more." said RJ. A possessive growl left Master Swoop's lips. _" I'm_ _going to go get your adoption papers and I'll be right back._ _Will you be OK for a second?"_ asked Master Swoop. _" Yeah,_ _but you'll be back right?_ _You won't leave me with them?"_ asked Theo. _" Never."_ promised Master Swoop. He snapped back in and turned towards RJ.

" I will be right back. I have to go grab something. If you touch him, talk to him, or make him uncomfortable in any way your dead. Got it?" hissed Master Swoop. None of them answered him and backed away. They had this uneasy feeling. Like they had crossed the line. Master Swoop set Theo down and he unwrapped his arms form around his neck.

He stepped away from Theo and went to the door. He opened it and walked down the stairs. Back up in the loft, Theo backed himself into a corner and slid down to his knees. The fear in his eyes had Master Lope confused. RJ let loose a triumphant howl at finally getting what he wanted. " Now what are you hiding?!" screamed RJ.

Theo fell forward and curled into ball on his side. Tears were streaming down his face and he was silently sobbing.

" Why do you want to know so bad?" asked Theo. In between his gasping. " So I can use you." said RJ. " You've gone mad." said Master Lope. " What? It's not like he has feelings." said RJ. A deafening roar shook the masters to their cores. The next thing they knew, a lioness had RJ pinned to the floor on his back and was growling in his face.

The lioness took RJ's throat in her mouth and for once in his life, he felt fear. After a minute, she let go and got off him. She walked over to Theo and curled around him. She released a low purr and Theo turned his head. " What are you doing? Their not supposed to see you like this." said Theo.


	6. Chapter 6

The lioness licked his face and continued purring. She licked his face free of tears and then uncurled from around him. She stood and walked to the middle of the room. She shifted back and Master Lope and the others gasp. " This is why his aura is calm. Because he feels safe with you." said Master Lope.

" You are correct." said Master Swoop. He then turned around and walked out.

He returned a moment later with a stack of papers in his arms. He walked to the table and slammed them down with a thud. Master Lope gasped knowing what the papers were. Master Swoop walked over to RJ and yanked him up by his shirt. He dragged him over to the table and then let go. He took out a pen and set it on the table. " Sigh them!" hissed Master Swoop. RJ took the pen in a shaking hand and begun to sign.

He finished ten minutes later. All the masters had sat down, except Master Lope, who was closest to the door.

" Now what is the meaning of this?!" screamed Master Phant. " The meaning of this, you fool, is that none of you can touch him. He is now my student as RJ just kindly signed over his rights." said Master Swoop.

He walked over to Theo and laid a hand on his side. He uncurled and sat up. Master Swoop leaned down and picked him up like a baby. Theo's arms wrapped around his neck and he turned to the others. " It's about time brother. You should have claimed him months ago." said Master Lope. " I was honoring his wishes." said Master Swoop. Theo shook in Master Swoop's arms and buried his head in his chest.

" What is going on? What do you know?" asked Master Guin. RJ lunged at Master Swoop and he switched Theo to his hip, leaving him with a fee hand. His hand shot out and he caught RJ by the neck. He didn't squeeze, just held him at bay. " You have crossed one too many lines with me and I've had it." said Master Swoop. He let go of RJ and turned around. As he was getting ready to levitate, RJ grabbed Theo by the shoulder.

Master Swoop tightened his hold and lashed out with his leg. He dropped low and spun around. A well placed kick had RJ flying across the room and slamming into the opposite wall. He came out of his spin and straightened up. He readjusted his hold on Theo and once again held him like a baby. He walked to the door and Master Lope put a hand on his shoulder. " Take care of him." said Master Lope. " You know I will. Thank you brother." said Master Swoop.

He then walked out the door and down the stairs. He made it to the back room door and knocked. Fran opened the door and gaped at what she saw. " Could you get the door?" asked Master Swoop. Fran held the door and he walked through. He made it to the vine covered entrance and floated over it and through. He landed on his patio. He walked over to his swing and sat down. " Let go." said Master Swoop. Theo cried for the next three hours.

" Why would he do that? I don't understand." said Theo.

The pain, betrayal, and fear surging along the bond had Master Swoop sighing. " Can you tell me why you have such a fear of being in my arms when I'm levitating?" asked Master Swoop. " RJ grabbed me against my will. I didn't hear him coming and the next thing I knew, we were levitating. I didn't know it and was struggling. He dropped me. I landed on my shoulder. That's why I have such a fear of it." said Theo. " No wonder you freak out. Do you trust me?" asked Master Swoop. " You know I do, why?" asked Theo.

" Because, we're going to levitate. I'm going to go slow and you'll be in my arms, but we are going to do this." said Master Swoop. Theo took a shaky breathe. " OK." said Theo.


	7. Chapter 7

" Cub, I promise you, I will never drop you. Trust me please. How was he holding you?" asked Master Swoop.

" Bridal style. I still have the bruise on my back and shoulder." said Theo. " Oh Theo." said Master Swoop. He stood and Theo's head rested against his chest. Master Swoop walked to the glass door and walked out. He walked a little bit before stopping.

He slowly rose off the ground and Theo's arms tightened around his neck. " Are you alright?" asked Master Swoop. " Yeah. Thanks for being so patient." said Theo. He rose higher and shot off across to the lake. He stopped. " Theo." said Master Swoop. Theo moved his head from his mother's chest and rested it on his shoulder. He felt the wind in his face and relaxed. " I want to try levitating. Stay close?" asked Theo.

" Of course. We can do this slowly." said Master Swoop. Theo unwrapped his arms from around his mother's neck and rested them on his chest. Master Swoop moved his hands to Theo's waist. " You need to relax for this. I won't let go til you tell me to." said Master Swoop. He slowly floated away from Theo, but stayed close enough to keep contact. " Stop." said Theo. Master Swoop stayed where he was and Theo slowly let go of his shirt. " Please let go." said Theo. Master Swoop slowly removed his hands and Theo floated in the air in front of him.

" I'm going to grab your wrist and we'll fly OK?" asked Master Swoop. Master Swoop grabbed his wrist and floated over the lake. Theo kept up and relaxed. " I don't have the same mind numbing fear that I did with your other student. I feel safe levitating with you." said Theo. " Alright come back to me Theo." said Master Swoop. Theo found him and cuddled back into his chest. Master Swoop held him like a baby and Theo wrapped his arms back around his neck.

He floated over to the grass and landed. Theo mumbled something into his chest. " I'm sorry?" asked Master Swoop. " I said can we go for a run?" asked Theo. " Sure." said Master Swoop. Theo let go and stepped back. Master Swoop shifted and Theo did the same. Theo shrank down into his cub size and Master Swoop picked him up in his teeth. He shot off like a bullet and Theo relaxed. After awhile, he slowed down to a trot. _" Um mom, I've never_ _been swimming. Would you take me?"_ asked Theo. _" Of course."_ said Master Swoop. He trotted over to the lake and stopped at the edge. _" Can you go back to predictor size for me?"_ asked Master Swoop. _" Your not letting go of me are_ _you?"_ asked Theo. _" No, but you need to be your regular size._ _You don't want to drown."_ said Master Swoop. Theo grew in size and Master Swoop never let go.

He waded out into the lake. Theo slowly relaxed and kicked his legs. _" Can you let go? This is fun."_ said Theo. Master Swoop mentally chuckled and let him go. He felt as Theo waded out into the middle of the lake and swam in big circles. Theo came back ten minutes later. _" Ready to get out?"_ asked Master Swoop. _" Yeah."_ said Theo. Together, they swam back to shore and jumped out.

They shook out their coats and transformed back. Master Swoop felt Theo start to levitate and chuckled. " Feeling safer I see." said Master Swoop. " I am. I want to tell Master Lope." said Theo.

" Are you sure? He might judge you." said Master Swoop. " He won't. He wants to know genuinely. He doesn't want to use me like RJ." said Theo. Master Swoop growled. He then slowly rose and came to Theo's side.

They shot off towards Master Swoop's patio. They touched down and Master Swoop opened the glass door, stepping inside. Theo fallowed him and suddenly Master Swoop got an intense feeling of insecurity. The emotion was not his own. " Theo, what's wrong?" asked Master Swoop. " I want him to know, but I'm afraid. I don't want to be weak in front of him." said Theo.


	8. Chapter 8

Master Swoop walked in front of Theo and stopped in front of him. He laid a hand on Theo's shoulder.

" You are not weak for wanting to come to me. Nor are you weak for wanting to be held. There is no crime in wanting and needing comfort." said Master Swoop. Master Swoop felt Theo move forward underneath his hand and he opened his arms. Theo stepped in and Master Swoop once again picked him up like a baby. Theo wrapped his arms around his neck and buried his head in Master Swoop's chest.

Master Swoop slowly levitated off the ground, over to Theo's vine covered entrance. " Loft?" asked Master Swoop.

" Yes." said Theo. He floated through and landed in the loft. They both stiffened. _" Why can I suddenly sense RJ_ _when I couldn't before?"_ asked Theo. _" Because you severed your emotional ties with him._ _You felt close to him and_ _when he hurt you,_ _any closeness you had evaporated._ _In your animal spirit's mind,_ _he was family, pride, in the case of_ _us_ _cats. You were pack in his case._ _Now that he's hurt you, you perceive him as a threat. Now, you will always be acutely_ _aware of him and know exactly where he is."_ said Master Swoop.

He snapped back in and blinked. " Master Swoop." addressed Master Lope. The formal greeting told Master Swoop there was someone in the room besides his brother and RJ. " Master Lope." addressed Master Swoop. " Young Dominic is here." said Master Lope. Theo shook in Master Swoop's arms.

" Easy there Kitten." murmured Master Swoop. In Theo's ear.

" Master Lope I wish to speak to you. Are you free?" asked Master Swoop. " Yes. Shall we go?" asked Master Lope. Master Swoop turned around and levitated off the ground once again. He suddenly felt a foot connect with his back and he fell backwards. Theo flipped himself out of his arms and across the room. He slid to a stop before he hit the wall. He knew in an instant who it was that had kicked his mother in the back.

Master Swoop flipped himself upright and landed on the floor. He turned around walked towards Dominic and stopped. He was positioned so that if Theo had to jump, he'd have a clear shot into his arms. " I see you fallow RJ's teachings." said Master Swoop. " He told me Theo was hiding something and that you knew what it was." said Dominic. " Indeed, but that doesn't mean you have the right to corner him." said Master Swoop. He felt the crippling grief coming off Theo in waves and tried to do damage control. He knew Theo needed someone in his corner that wasn't someone RJ was close to.

" Does Theo matter to you?" asked Master Swoop. " What?" asked Dominic. " If it came down to helping Theo or being RJ's student which would you choose?" asked Master Swoop. " RJ's student. I respect him enough to fallow his teachings." said Dominic. He turned back to Theo and grabbed his shoulder in a bruising grip. Theo let out a broken sob and sunk to his knees. The last link he had to someone who was potential family shattered into a million pieces.

Dominic squeezed and Master Swoop had it. " Lioness uncaged." hissed Master Swoop. Underneath his breathe. A moment later, his animal spirit separated from his body and attacked Dominic. He hit the wall and unleashed his rhino spirit. The two went at it and Dominic smirked. That cat was no match for his mighty rhino. But alas, he never guessed how far a mother would go to protect their child.

The lioness took the rhino down and Dominic was left in shock as his animal spirit was absorbed back into his body. Master Swoop absorbed his lioness spirit back into his body and opened his arms. Dominic sat slumped next to Theo and Theo launched himself into his mother's arms. He wrapped his arms around his neck and his mother held him like a baby.


	9. Chapter 9

" I hope your happy with yourself." said Master Swoop. He levitated off the ground and turned around. Floating over to Theo's entrance, he waited. Master Lope floated up beside him and then passed through the vine covered entrance. " You taught him how to levitate?" asked RJ. Every word was spoken with malice. " You are no longer my student. Therefor, it does not concern you whom I teach." said Master Swoop.

" When do you suddenly care for Lope?" asked RJ. " He deserves your respect, use his proper title. He is my family." said Master Swoop. He then turned and floated through Theo's vine covered entrance for the last time. He landed on his patio and felt Master Lope's presence. He walked over to the swing and sat down with Theo in his arms.

" What did you wish to discuss?" asked Master Lope.

_" Can I take this one?"_ asked Theo. _" Sure."_ said Master Swoop. They snapped back in. " Why should we tell you?" asked Theo. " RJ and I aren't close. I would never hurt my brother by agreeing with anything that heartless man has to say." said Master Lope. " I'm blind." said Theo. Master Lope gasped. " How did you fend for yourself?" asked Master Lope.

Master Swoop let out a warning growl as he felt Theo start shaking. " I was blind before I met RJ. No one else knows but Master Swoop and he taught me a few of his tricks." said Theo. " I respect my brother a great deal. I will not suddenly lower my opinion of you because your blind." said Master Lope. " You knew what those papers were when Master Swoop walked in with them. Why?" asked Theo. " I know their your teaching papers, Why?" asked Master Lope. " He's my son. I adopted him. He is also my cub." said Master Swoop.

Master Lope suddenly connected the dots. " Your his mother. That explains why your animal spirit is that of a lioness. Congradulations to you both. Your mother's quite protective of you Theo." said Master Lope. " Thank you." said Theo. He choked on a sob and Master Lope watched as he fell apart in his brother's arms. " I can't believe I lost him." said Theo. In between his sobs. " I kind of expected as much when I heard his answer. Let go of your pain, I'm not going anywhere." said Master Swoop. Theo cried harder and continued crying for the next three hours. After an additional ten minutes of crying, Theo finally stopped. " I've lost a member of my pride." said Theo. " We are a pride Theo. You are not alone anymore." said Master Swoop. " You will always be my student, reguardless of being my brother's." said Master Lope.

Theo stiffened. " I wouldn't dream of taking you away from your mother. Your family and I'd like to live til my next birthday." said Master Lope. Master Swoop let go of Theo and he hopped off his lap. Master Lope stood and Theo walked over to him. He hugged Theo. " Thank you, Uncle." said Theo.

" Your welcome Cub." said Master Lope. He let go of Theo and he climbed back into Master Swoop's lap.

Master Lope sat back down and watched as Theo's arms wrapped back around his brother's neck and his brother's arms encased him. Theo relaxed and fell asleep. In the proccess of losing a member of his pride, Theo had gain back his confidence, became his mother's student, and gained an uncle. Also another addition to his pride.

This was the life of the lioness's cub.


End file.
